


El Ocaso de la Loba

by Brujhah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Braavos, F/M, Gen, The House of Black and White
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brujhah/pseuds/Brujhah
Summary: Un hombre sin rostro regresa de Poniente y se encuentra con una nueva acólita, una que huele a acero, cuero, nieve y algo más... algo más animal.





	El Ocaso de la Loba

La habitación era un cuarto de piedra despejado, oscuro y casi vacío. A excepción clara del taburete de piedra que a centímetros del suelo y con una colcha de paja encima, servía de cama. Era un espacio pequeño, sin ventanas pero fresco y hasta frío, incluso en los largos días de verano. Él lo conocía y estaba muy lejos de ser el peor que viera.

Dentro de su pequeñez e insignificancia se trataba de un lugar limpio sin pulgas, ratas o filtraciones. Pero a esas alturas poco y nada importaba, había sido parte de su vida, de su pasado como niño y adolescente y al igual que ella, como a todo acólito, le tocó crecer y madurar en medio de aquellas paredes.

Posó el dorso de su mano en la pared contigua a la cama de piedra y palpó parte de sus recuerdos; cuando llegó como aprendiz siendo aún más niño que ella, las noches en que se durmió exhausto y lleno de magulladuras, cuando se recostaba a recitando canciones en idiomas antiguos y perdidos, las lecciones obtenidas de la pequeña, que en esos años no era tan vieja, como el _valar morghulis_ salía de sus labios para resonar en ecos vagos dentro de la pequeña habitación.

_¿Serán sus mismas oraciones?_

Al extender la mano sintió el aire tibio colarse en medio de sus dedos y sonrió, la niña de muchos nombres respiraba de manera acompasada y tranquila. Su visión captó como ella se giraba para darle la espalda, el libro empastado en cuero de caballo que estuviera leyendo antes de que el cansancio la venciera cayó en silencio, deslizándose con suavidad entre las ropas para estrellarse sin ruido y perezosamente contra el suelo empedrado, la vela sobre su cabeza tambaleo y luego siguió ardiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, él fijo sus ojos en ella, la vio apoyar su pálida frente en la fría pared.

Ella, la que siempre estuvo escondida, siempre en guardia, odiando a muchos nombres y llamándolos en las noches susurró;

— Jon...

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ese era el nombre que aun la ataba, pero la dejó. Los dioses habían hecho a los hombres débiles y a las mujeres frágiles, a una niña, que había conocido como un niño poco se le podía reprochar.

—¿Quién serás ahora? — preguntó en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para respirar por sobre su cabeza; despejó el cuello de la chica del suave cabello castaño oscuro; era fino y él ya había notado que cambiaba de color dependiendo de la luz, en la oscuridad se le hacía negro como las plumas de los cuervos, en el día lucia de un café oscuro parecido al brebaje caliente que bebían los sacerdotes de las Islas del Verano, pero la parte que estaba expuesta a la luz de la vela daba un brillo rojizo como el cobre opaco; no debería extrañarle, ya de niña ella se había disfrazado de varias tonalidades; Arry, Chichones, Comadreja como la mezcla del blanco y negro, lo inocente y lo maldito. Y ella había atravesado todos esos portales sin perder la cordura, ni desfallecer ya fuera por el miedo, el hambre o debilidad. Porque estaba seguro de que miedo hubo y hambre debió pasar y, en comparación con muchos, aún en ese momento seguía siendo débil, algo que sin duda toleró cuando no era más que una niña perdida en medio de un reino lleno de guerra y muerte.

Pero en esos momentos dormía, la muchacha que era ahora, la que fue una niña triste y llena de ira, esa que siempre estuvo en guardia dormía profundamente recitando los nombres que no quería olvidar; en medio de los muros de piedra debía sentirse segura y tranquila. Ahí, a pesar de todas las lecciones, de todos los entrenamientos volvía a convertirse en una loba, en aquella que extrañaba a su manada.

" _Tenía un aroma diferente, ahí había nieve y acero, había cuero, basura y algo animal que lo confundía. Hasta ese momento no había conocido a ningún hombre, mujer, anciano o niño que tuviera ese olor, quizás fue desde ese momento que el niño captó su atención._

_Que se alejara del resto cada cierto tiempo le dio a entender que solo había un secreto que ocultar; era una niña, y en esos días había sonreído ante esa perspectiva. Eran los días en que compartía prisión con el que roía los cadáveres llamado Mordedor y el que no tenía nariz que respondía al nombre de Rorge, en Poniente cuando su destino había fijado su camino hacia la gran pared de hielo que separaba el mundo conocido de aquél lleno de antigua magia, peligrosa e incontrolable._

_Una noche, la niña que fingía ser niño ya había tratado de separarse del grupo para orinar, pero en cuanto se topó con el chico pastel debió regresar, más lejos el hermano negro afilaba su espada lleno de pensamientos sombríos e inquietudes, él podía verlo, podía sentirlo, aquél hombre rudo y curtido por el frío y el peligro temía. Rorge y Mordedor roncaban y nadie parecía entender el peligro que les acechaba, uno que no era dirigido por hombres y sus armas, sino que algo más inminente y peligroso._

_Fue cuando ese "algo" que impregnaba a la niña como una fragancia llenó sus sentidos; escuchó el ruido de las hojas, las piedras y la tierra, como los alientos silenciosos de espíritus salvajes le avisaron que estaban rodeados por una manada de lobos. Y lo supo, ella era uno de ellos._

_Consiente de aquello no se alteró, en los años en que su nombre fue Jaqen H´ghar muy pocas cosas lo atemorizaban y, ante la perspectiva de liberarse de sus captores, no le interesó hacer nada para prevenirlos._

_Huérfanos, viejos, ladrones, asesinos y violadores le rodeaban, junto a ellos la niña lobo, pero si los dioses querían un festín de su sangre, no era él quién lo impediría. Cerró los ojos a la espera del festival de muerte que los lobos harían de ese pequeño grupo, lo peor que podía ocurrirle era no liberarse y morir a causa del hambre; incluso los colmillos más poderosos no podrían con los barrotes y menos con las cadenas._

_En todo ello cavilaba cuando ella se deslizó entre los durmientes captando su atención, había creído que dormía, pero no, se movió fuera del campamento de una manera propia de los niños, pero con una agilidad claramente entrenada; no era un niño, era una niña que había esperado que todos cayeran dormidos. La vio desaparecer en medio de las sombras, la escucho moverse sin notar el peligro que la acechaba, alejándose mucho más de lo usual, mezclando ese "algo" que la impregnaba con todas aquellas criaturas a su alrededor._

" _Es una niña muerta"_

_Recordó haber pensado, mientras sentía, veía y escuchaba como es que las ropas de la niña se deslizaban para dejarla acuclillarse y en silencio dar paso a la orina caliente que abandonaba su cuerpo. El aire de amenaza cambió y las hojas, la tierra y las piedras sonaron imperceptibles ante un ajetreo diferente al normal._

" _La han reconocido"_

_Y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_La vio salir del bosque con el rostro desencajado, mientras el aire cambiaba volviéndose más respirable, sin amenaza de muerte para el pequeño grupo. Eran los lobos y ella era una de ellos, se había visto así misma y el miedo había sido petrificante, solo que la pequeña aún era demasiado ingenua para saberlo_ "

Él lo sabía, él lo había visto.

Volvió la vista a la muchacha que descansaba frente a él.

" _Pero ella, ya no es una niña ingenua ¿Lo sabría? ¿Obedecería a su instinto Stark cuando todo lo demás fallara?"_

Él, que había adivinado varios de sus secretos, decidió que no revelaría aquél; uno más no significaba nada para los hombres y menos aún para los dioses.

La observó un par de segundos más; podía notar como su hombro se mecía al ritmo de la acompasada respiración, con la vista siguió el camino de su columna y la forma sobresaliente de sus omoplatos; era delgada y el entrenamiento la había vuelto una chica fibrosa. La parte baja de su espalda se perdía entre las sabanas que rodeaban su cintura, siguiendo el curso de su brazo podía vislumbrar sus caderas afiladas y el trasero trabajado, no era la figura de una dama alta cuna. Pero hasta donde sabía ella jamás fue buena en serlo.

" _No dejara de ser Arya Stark"_

Lo sabía porque en sueños susurraba los nombres, tal cual lo hiciera de pequeña. Solo que a estos no los conocía y saliendo de su boca sonaban diferentes, sonaban como recuerdos llenos de añoranza y culpa, ya no era la reina o el perro o el rey, ellos habían pasado, ellos ya no eran nada. De sus labios adormecidos siempre salía el Jon, muchas veces, como en esa ocasión, con tristeza.

" _¿Será algún amor perdido de la dama?"_

Se preguntó la primera vez que lo escuchó. El tratar de averiguar quién era le costó menos, solo le bastó escuchar como el hombre bondadoso, como ella le llamaba, le preguntaba quién era ese tal Jon para que con toda tranquilidad ella contestara.

" _Era mi hermano"_

" _¿Ya no lo es?"_

" _Una solo es una, una solo tiene los hermanos de la casa de blanco y negro. Y al dios de la muerte que es su padre"_

La respuesta había complacido al _hombre bondadoso_ pero esa misma noche la vio moverse con las sombras e inclinarse sobre uno de los tantos escalones que abundaban en la casa y sacar de ahí la pequeña espada con la cual la conociera.

Ya podía cambiar su rostro y aroma, engañar los ojos y oídos de los hombres hablando diferentes lenguas, pasar desapercibida en medio de las bestias, preparar venenos… y ya repartía el don. Sin embargo algo lo llenaba de dudas, sobre ella, sobre su costumbre de ir al mismo peldaño y sacar la pequeña espada. Para él aquél gesto era verla esconderse, ocultarse y negar ser una mujer sin rostro, solo porque quería volver a ser alguien común, una dama ponienti, Arya de la casa Stark. Y no lograba entender porque eso le molestaba.

Era silenciosa, siquiera el viejo podía ya detectarla cuando se mezclaba con las sombras... Y él, él la veía porque sabía que ocultaba cosas, cosas grandes como su verdadero nombre, cosas pequeñas como aquella espada que para él tenía el nombre de _Jon_ , cosas inconclusas como sus deseos, cosas perdidas como su inocencia.

Podía verse y adivinarse, desde el momento en que la escuchó moverse; demasiado sigilosa para ser solo un niño huérfano, demasiado educado para ser un pordiosero, demasiado valiente para ser un vagabundo egoísta. De ahí a entender que se trataba de una niña no pasó mucho, era sigilosa y precavida pero sus movimientos la delataban, sus pisadas eran demasiado suaves incluso para un niño de diez años, la forma en la cual erguía su pequeña espalda, incluso su posición en guardia, él veía y supo que el Cuervo lo sabía y que ese al que llamaban Toro lo sospechaba.

Lo que jamás espero fue verla ahí, convertida en una de ellos, debió haber esperado más de Arya Stark, que tonto fue: un lobo por pequeño que fuera puede arrancarte la piel.

" _La posada estaba llena, como usualmente solía ocurrir cerca de los muelles, el bullicio y los aromas le recordaron que volvía a lo que podría llamarse su hogar, la mezcla de idiomas, risas y gritos se le hacía tan familiar como única; Braavos era una versión más sórdida y oscura de la casa de Blanco y Negro, solo que ahí las máscaras cobraban vida y tenían almas llenas de añoranzas y deseos._

_Le gustaba aquél lugar, le gustaba el aire que respiraba._

_Una de las chicas del lugar se sentó en sus muslos y le rodeó el cuello con brazos tan blancos como el marfil, le susurró un par de obscenidades al oído, mientras él, suavemente deslizaba sus manos bajo su blusa, los pechos pequeños y puntiagudos eran la promesa de una noche de desahogo y alivio. Quiso devolver el gesto, pero antes de hundir la boca en medio del cabello Lyseno vio al hombre avanzar en su dirección._

_Era uno de sus hermanos. Tenía el rostro imperturbable y serio que siempre le conociera, aunque con ellos toda certeza pesaba lo mismo que una pluma. Muy pocas veces los hombres sin rostro llevaban su verdadero rostro a plena vista. Incluso él había olvidado como era el suyo._

_Se hacía llamar Izembaro. Y siempre era alto y fuerte, ceñudo y serio._

"Disfrazarnos es solo mostrar otra forma de nuestro ser"

_Inclinó el rostro con respeto a modo de saludo y el hombre se sentó frente a él, palmeó entonces a la muchacha y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, ella se alejó._

― _Bienvenido hermano ― saludo sin atisbo de alegría en sus palabras ― nos alegra vuestro regreso ― Se sirvió un poco del vino que le habían dejado sobre la mesa. Extendió su copa a modo de salud y bebió un poco._

― _Soy yo quién agradece la oportunidad de volver ― Izembaro le miró con desconfianza._

― _Tenéis el acento ponienti ― él bebió un poco más._

― _Vengo de Poniente, es más fácil pasar desapercibido si se es uno de miles, que extraño entre ellos, pero si os resulta desagradable lo cambiaré en cuanto cambie mis ropas ― y era cierto, el alquimista y Pate el porquerizo habían pasado. Un hombre dio un grito y otro que se encontraba frente a este cogió la mesa por el borde y la volteo con brusquedad, llevaba una camisola de lino que debió ser blanca, pero estaba tan ajada y sucia que parecía gris, vio el puñal y como este era desviado por la repentina pérdida de fuerza de la mano que la empuñaba; el hombre había recibido un golpe directo en el rostro._

_Sonrió. El otro hombre había sido mucho más rápido y menos evidente. Bebió un poco de su copa y dejo que el sabor le suavizara la lengua y le llenara la garganta._

— _¿A qué debo tan hospitalaria bienvenida? — pregunto una vez tuvo desocupada la boca._

— _Entrenamiento — contestó seco, como siempre, Izembaro, su hermano parpadeo y una ráfaga de aire caliente se posicionó tras él._

_Fue casi imperceptible y había cometido el error de confiarse. Creyéndose en su hogar, pensó realmente estar a salvo, sin embargo notó que no eran sus habilidades las que fallaban, sino que su acompañante le había dado la alarma; vio una sombra deslizarse tras él, demasiado tarde como para reaccionar, la aguja brilló reflectado las lámparas colgantes del lugar, así como la que se encontraba en medio de su mesa, quedó ciego por unos segundos, demasiados como para creer que estaba a salvo, así que a ciegas extendió su mano y la interpuso en el camino de su atacante, sintió como su mano era atravesada y de un rápido movimiento, cogió la delgada muñeca que había atentado en su contra._

_Era ella, había encontrado el camino._

Cogió el libro que había caído de la cama de la muchacha, el título rezaba; _"Brebajes y la composición de la muerte"_ el viejo ya le había dicho que se encontraba en la fase de los venenos, hacen par de semanas la chica había pasado días enteros preparando brebajes que ponía en práctica con los monos tyroshi que vendían en los muelles, luego los abría para verles el interior, dentro de poco aquél ritual se llevaría a cabo en hombres y mujeres; el libro era viejo y se estaba desojando, sin embargo podía mantenerse sujeto de su lomo, unas hojas de diferente textura sobresalieron por el borde y captaron su atención, eran más suaves y nuevas que las del libro, la cogió con delicadeza y en medio de las hojas amarillentas vio un trozo de pergamino con escritura poniente, leyó algunas letras y lo entendió;

" _Madre dulce y gentil..."_

Si mal no recordaba era una de las deidades que todos llamaban los siete; ¿Pensaría Arya Stark en su madre? ¿O quizás le rezaba a la deidad de poniente? ¿Era algo que debía informar al viejo?

— Si sigues así harás enfadar al dios de la muerte — susurró dejando el libro sobre la pequeña repisa, al lado de la vela. Fue cuando ella se volvió a girar, esta vez para fijar la vista en el tejado, solo que en vez de eso se le quedó observado, la había conocido como una muchacha de ojos grises y el reflejo de la pequeña vela, que volvió a tambalear para quedar fija, le mostró el reflejo de uno, gris casi negro.

— Eres tu quien ha deshonrado sus votos — contestó ella con calma, para volver la vista hacia el tejado.

Realmente no lo estaba haciendo, el voto de silencio había sido una mentira de la niña pequeña, una que Arya Stark no había descubierto. Él le sonrió y retrocedió, ella se incorporó y dejó caer los pies descalzos sobre el suelo empedrado.

— ¿Te envía Izembaro? — él negó — ¿El viejo? — volvió a negar. Arya alzó la vista hacia él interrogante, pero en esa ocasión él abandonó el pequeño cuarto sin decir nada, como se suponía, usualmente hacía.

Su habitación olía a incienso y fragancias del Mar de Jade, también era un cuarto pequeño y oscuro de piedra, en donde en vez de una cama había un pequeño taburete con un cojín deshilachado y duro, se desnudó metódicamente, como lo hacía cada noche y procedió a sentarse cruzando ambas piernas, encendió una vela y una paralela obedeció a la misma imagen, aquél espejo se lo había regalado su padre: "No" pensó, su padre le había regalado uno tan pequeño que podía caer en su mano abierta cuando era un niño, el que reflejaba su imagen era de la casa, lo había tenido otro acólito antes que él y antes de ese hubo otro.

Acercó el rostro y pasó el índice por su mejilla, el rostro ponienti que ostentara durante todo ese tiempo se deformó cuando tras esa primera máscara se vislumbrara una extensa cicatriz que cubría una de sus mejillas, era una imagen extraña, la mejilla izquierda era un rostro pálido surcado de pequeñas pecas grises, mientras que en la otra se podía ver perfectamente una cicatriz tan morena como lo que en algún momento fue otro rostro. Volvió a cruzar con su índice la otra mejilla y nuevamente las pecas y la palidez fue cambiada por una tonalidad olivácea, sintió una presión extra en su boca y cuando apretó la boca y abrió los labios un diente de oro apareció, en donde antes no hubo nada.

Aquella máscara cedió con mayor facilidad, sobre todo cuando se llevó una mano al pelo y lo sacudió para que los rizos negros, que antes fueran castaños, se volvieran lisos y de un color rojizo de un lado, blanco del otro. Observó unos cuantos segundos aquella imagen ¿Qué ocurriría si iba a la habitación de la muchacha y se presentaba con ese aspecto? ¿Se alegraría de verlo? Así mismo se vio avanzando en silencio, descalzo en medio de los escalones y pasillos. Vio la sombra de la muchacha y él se escondió de ella, la vio inclinarse en uno de los escalones y remover, también en silencio una piedra, sacó la espada fina y se dedicó observarla con gesto imperturbable:

— Jon — susurró.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reflejo en el espejo, apoyó las muñecas en las rodillas y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces y el sueño cayó sobre él.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo arco paralelo a A Noise Severe.


End file.
